Detrás de las Paredes
by Berhenizita
Summary: Delante de las paredes de la casa, la familia perfecta, un prometido que amaba a su novia, con la vida perfecta y la envidia del mundo, por detrás la historia era otra, un padre desconsiderado,una hija rebelde e infiel y un prometido infiel y ambicioso,y la gente se pregunta ¿Como es que lo se?, porque yo habito a tras, soy el amante de Isabella el centro del conflicto
1. Prefacio

**Detrás de las paredes****  
**  
**Prefacio**

Delante de la gente la familia perfecta, un esposo y un padre ejemplo, una madre honrosa y afectiva, unos hijos amorosos y respetuosos, y un futuro marida excelente, nada más alejado de la realidad, hasta que observas detrás de las paredes de entrada de la casa, un matrimonio forzado por ambición, una obsesión y una rebeldía hacen el complemento perfecto para que esto no sea ni un uno por ciento real.

Un esposo y padre comprensivo y amoroso que buscaba la felicidad de su familia y la hija caso perfecta q siempre sonreía y estaba feliz con su compromiso con Emmett el gran empresario, dueño de una de las más grandes cadenas de y principal inversionista de la empresa d los Swan pero eso es lo que se por fuera, la aprecia que dan todos cuando conviven en sociedad, donde sonríen y hablan interesadamente con las demás personas de la alta sociedad, donde se ven felices, y agradables pero esto no puede estar más lejos de la realidad.

Felicidad era una palabra que no conocías con Charlie Swan, no es comprensivo al contrario era casi comparado con un fascista, es dictador, lo que dice es lo q se hace sin importar si estaban de acuerdo, sin portar a quien pisataria lo único que importa para él es su bienestar y el de su adorada empresa, es uno de los seres más egoístas del planeta q he visto y conocido, a él no le importa en absoluto si la afectada a su padre, a su hermana ni mucho menos a su hija mayor Isabella que de hija perfecta no tiene nada al contrario desde que llego a la adolescencia ha sido el dolor de cabeza de Charlie es rebelde no hace caso a su padre le vale lo que le diga y mucho más de lo que hablen de ella, ella solo le interesa ser libre, poder ser ella misa sin ser la que todos esperan que sea sin importar con esto si su padre está de acuerdo o no, lo único que conoce para sonreír no es la felicidad es con sarcasmo y de felicidad de a ver hecho molestar a su padre y ganar algo de libertad que no ha podido obtener aun y eso le frustra.

Aun no se sabe pero la comprometieron con James y él, la falacia más grande, ni es amoroso, ni fiel era, lo que tenía era una obsesión con Isabella, en poder poseer esa alma libre rebelde y ese cuerpo que nunca iba a poder tener según el si no estuvieran casados, bueno aparte tenía el interés en el dinero de Swan sabiendo que ella heredaría por testamento del abuelo una gran parte de la empresa Swan, por su puesto puso como trato para el acuerdo entre empresas que hicieron el y Charle el matrimonio con Isabella y bueno a Swan esto no le importo, como siempre el no conoce la palabra felicidad y no conoce el infierno que le provoca esto a su hija cosa que no le importa y a ella por una hora dos o tres las que nos veamos tampoco, porque lo se, porque soy su amante.


	2. Cap 1 Sorprendente

Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.

Cap. 1 Sorprendente

—Te necesito ver pero ya, ¿En cuánto puedes llegar? —casi grita desesperada por el teléfono.

—Estoy en mi departamento si quieres vente para acá, te espero hoy no tengo planes—comento serio y espero paciente su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, llego en quince minutos—contesta tajante y molesta.

— ¿Estás en tu casa? —es lo único que atento a decir.

No escucho respuesta solo el pitido del teléfono donde ya colgó, la verdad me preocupo, sé que su casa no queda a quince minutos de mi departamento al menos son de treinta a cuarenta minutos, suspiro pensando que está en otro lado y me relajo, mientras tomo una cerveza sentado en el sillón mientras intento concentrarme en ver atentamente la televisión, pero no me puedo concentrar, me asomo por la ventana pero aun no veo el coche, me siento de nuevo y tomo otro trago y me doy cuenta de que me la he terminado así que voy por otra, en cuanto abro el refrigerador unas llantas patinan en la calle y tomo la cerveza y la abro sin tomar importancia a eso, la abro y tomo unos tragos frente al refrigerador.

Escucho un clac son de un coche, me acerco lentamente hacia la ventana y volteo para abajo y veo que esta hay Bella afuera de su coche y me sonríe. Salgo del departamento hacia el ascensor y presiono planta baja, se me hace una eternidad, en cuanto llego salgo rápido hacia la puerta de entrada y abro y le sonrió porque ya está ahí, me regresa la sonrisa pero no puede por mucho tiempo, le veo sus ojos hinchados y su delineador corrido me molesta porque sé que el culpable es Charlie Swan.

Se arroja a mis brazos y llora más fuerte, la tomo por la espalda y la acaricio para que se relaje un poco, mientras avanzamos de nuevo hacia el elevador pero al entrar comienza llorar más me enerva por dentro que Charlie le provoque esto a su propia hija, me relajo mentalmente para no hacerla sentir peor, desesperada me abraza, la separo un poco de mí y la cargo al ver que ya llegamos al piso, porque tiempla y ya no puede avanzar más, empujo la puerta ya que ni la cerre, me siento en el sillón con ella en los brazos y ya después de un rato se relaja y me da un beso en la boca.

—Hazme olvidar—susurra antes de volverme a besar.

Nos comenzamos a besar más profundo se acomoda para quedar sobre mis piernas mis manos viajan a su espalda y termino el beso y olvido lo que estamos haciendo para ver sus ojos hinchados donde todavía escurren algunas lágrimas.

—No vamos a hacer nada mientras estés en esta situación—comento firme. —Dime que es lo que pasa—digo mientras la separa de mí.

Suspira y se pone seria y me ve a los ojos—El …. De mi padre firmo un acuerdo con James Witherdale —ella espera a que hable.

—No entiendo como eso te afecta tanto—comento sincero y bajo los hombros.

Se levanta molesta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro sin cesar, no habla solo camina pensativa.

—No sé cómo decírtelo— comenta insegura y solo la veo porque no sé qué decir —es que me frustra que hagan esto como si estuviéramos en el maldito siglo quince eso es lo que me da coraje —grita molesta y frustrada.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, Isabella me estas asustando—comento ya molesto después de su larga pausa.

—El trato fue que James se hacia el inversionista mayoritario si yo—dice molesta viéndome en un inicio desviar la mirada al piso—, si me caso con él, ese es el trato. —dice molesta y vuelve a llorar.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tu padre te esté haciendo esto? —pregunto igual de molesto que ella. —Si él sabe que tú eres libre y que no te vas a dejar dominar por eso—digo incrédulo.

—No puedo creer que en este tiempo que llevamos juntos aun no te des cuenta—comenta y sonríe amargamente—, no te dejes engañar por la apariencia de la familia perfecta, Charle Swan no le importa otra cosa que no sea su estúpida empresa—comenta y se tira al suelo a llorar—,jamás le he importado no yo no mi mama, ni nadie, le vale que sea su única hija, le importa un carajo todo lo que no es él y si ese era el maldito trato me va a obligar a hacerlo y dime que voy a hacer con un maldito hombre de 36 años, en qué cabeza cabe que yo me quiera casar con ese tipo—dice molesta, frustrada, llorando con rabia y tira en el suelo.

—Preciosa levántate, tienes 18 años eras mayor de edad no te puede obligar a casarte con él si tu no lo deseas—comento y le levanto del suelo.

—No lo conoces, es capaz, es capaz de gastarse todo el dinero que tiene en buscarme porque sabe que hay una recompensa mejor si me caso con ese maldito infeliz, no se para que me quiere somos tan diferentes—comenta molesta apunto de gritar. —porque crees que no quiero que sepa nadie de nosotros es capaz de casi matarte no porque le interese mi honor o porque valla a manchar el nombre de la familia para nada de eso, él tiene sus métodos para deshacerse de todo lo que estorba en su camino, por eso no quiero que sepa nada de ti.

Agarra mi cara entre sus manos y nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente, comenzamos a caminar y topamos con la puerta cerrada del cuarto, la abro rápidamente mientras nos besamos y llegamos a la cama y la tiro sobre ella y ella ríe.

—Tómame, —dice con voz seductora—, sabes que solo en estos momentos puedo ser tuya, tómame y hazme olvidar todo lo que pasa en el mundo— dice y me sonríe.

No respondo solo la comienzo a besar de nuevo mientras mis manos viajan a los botones de su camisa, deshago el nudo de abajo y la abro por completo y bajo a besar su cuello, ella se estremece y baja sus manos hacia la bastilla de mi camiseta y me la levanta me levanto y me la quita, ambos reímos y regreso hacia su hombro que beso con pasión y bajo hacia sus pechos, le retiro lentamente el brassier sin a verlo desabrochado y ella lo desabrocha por mi mientras regreso a su boca para besarlo y mis manos inician en su cintura y suben hasta sus pechos, se retuerce e intenta gemir pero no puede por estar besándome, me restriego contra su sexo aun con ropa y se arquea más fuerte, lo repito y termino el beso y ella gime y me con desaprobación.

—Hazlo ya—susurra y me bajo hacia sus pechos y los observo—, ya hazlo, tómame deja de hacer eso, no es la primera vez que los vez—dice desesperada y yo rio y me restriego un poco más sobre ella y jadea.

Tomo sus pechos y los aprietos un poco con ambas manos y beso el espacio entre ellos, me bajo hacia el derecho y lo comienzo a besar mientras ella se estremece aún más y tomo uno en mi boca y gime de place mientras mi mano se encarga de tocar el otro a placer y ella no para de arquear la espalda y acaricia mi espalda desesperada, cambio de pecho y este también lo beso y lo mentó a mi boca y la muerdo y jade ella en respuesta y sonrió, está impaciente, así que solo bajo directo hacia su estómago y beso su cintura le desabrocho el short y lo retiro mientras la acaricio completa, inicio a besar sus talones, acaricio sus piernas, subo y beso de nuevo sus rodillas que tiemplan, subo por sus muslos y llego hasta su parte intima, dejando un beso en su sexo sobre sus bragas ya muy mojadas, las retiro y vuelvo a acariciar sus piernas, me termino de desnudar con la ayuda de sus piernas, subo hacia su boca y ella ya está con un hermoso rubor en los cachetes, tomo sus labios que se están empezando a hinchar entre los míos y la muerdo, mientras me adentro en ella y ambos queremos gritar pero se acallan con el beso comienzo a embestirla lentamente hasta que pone sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas empujándolas.

—Si quieres más solo tienes que pedirlo—susurro en su oído y ella ríe y jadea a la vez.

—Entonces te necesito más rápido—susurra y se corta por un gemido ya que me adentro más en ella—, quiero más fuerte—susurra y me sonríe.

—Dime si te lastimo—advierto enseguida y ella asiente.

La comienzo a tomar más rápido, piernas continúan en mi cadera y las pongo a un costado mientras tomo uno de sus pechos en mi boca y lo muerdo, ella jadea y yo avanzo más adentro y ella no para de gritar mi nombre y blasfemias mientras yo me deleito con sus pechos, ella grita más fuerte y gime al final de un largo grito llegando al orgasmo eso me basta para tomar sus labios y besarlos largamente mientras comienzo a correrme.

—Dios, eso fue intenso—dice después de recuperar un poco la respiración, mientras acaricia mi espalda y yo me recuesto en sus pechos.

— ¿No te lastime? —Es lo primero que se me ocurre preguntar mientras la veo a los ojos—, ¿Te gusto? —pregunto inseguro.

—Jajaja, no me gusto, me encanto—ríe y se sonroja, ese acto me parece tan tierno que acaricio sus suaves mejillas —, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lastimarme? —Pregunta mientras me ve a los ojos y bajo los hombros mientras me recuesto en sus pechos y ella acaricia mi cabeza y comienzo a relajarme—sabes que no eres el primer hombre con el que esto, anda contesta mi pregunta. —me alienta mientras golpea juguetonamente mi hombro.

—Porque no quiero hacerlo, sé que esta relación debería de ser diferente pero no quiero lastimarte, porque me importas y mucho—comento —y no me importa si soy el primero o no yo no soy de esos—le digo y la beso de nuevo.

—Lo sé, por eso me encanta estar contigo no eres como los demás que piensan que porque una mujer ya no es virgen deja de valer, pierde el honor y eso solo son estupideces —comenta molesta.

—Porque le voy a exigir que yo sea el primero si ella no es la primera—susurro y me acomodo para verla mientras la abrazo por su pequeña cintura.

—Por eso me fascinas—comenta seria— y dime ¿Por qué siempre vez a mis pechos como la primera vez?, no son tan grandes, ¿Qué te fascina de ellos? —pregunta intrigada.

—Que para mí quitarte el sostén es como si fuera la primera vez, no son tan grandes pero son perfectos para mí—comento y subo mi mano y cubro uno y ella gime muy bajito.

—Dios Edward, tú me haces querer estar contigo todo el tiempo—comenta y baja a besarme mientras aprieto un poco más su pecho—cuando me case, ¿Vas a querer ser mi amante? —comenta seria y pone cara de niña buena.

—Eso no va a hacer necesario—levanta la ceja y se me queda viendo fijamente—, no te vas a casar veremos en la forma en que lo impediremos porque creo que me enamore—susurro lo último en su oído, me abraza más fuerte.

—Creo que yo también—susurra y se sonroja y me sonríe.

La jalo conmigo y queda encima de mí y nos besamos apasionadamente mientras la acerco más a mí.

—Quisiera estar así todo el tiempo contigo—comenta y se baja y se acomoda a un lado de mí—abrázame y no me sueltes por favor. —susurra y la tomo fuerte y la acerco.

Se acompasa su respiración rápidamente, mientras las sujeto fuerte contra mí, casi siempre se duerme después de acostarnos y después más tarde lo hacemos de nuevo, se mete a bañar y se va para no llegar a cenar a su casa para que su padre no sospeche y me busque y la verdad no lo niego me he arriesgado mucho al estar con ella pero no me importa siempre y cuando ella quiera estar conmigo también, la veo y esta tan desprotegida que me da más ternura y la quiero proteger aún más, me molesta tanto lo que le hace Charlie, casarla con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, que no la va a dejar ser el alma libre que es, que la va a limitar y que ni siquiera la ha de querer al menos no como yo lo hago.

Sé que no tengo tanto, que apenas estoy iniciando un negocio y que obviamente no le voy a poder dar la vida que Swan le ha dado toda la vida, pero que vida ha sido esa bacía donde ni siquiera la ha visto como una hija, siempre la ha tratado como una compra más que hizo, sonrió para mí y me levanto lentamente de la cama para no despertarla ella solo se remueve y se acuesta boca abajo, la tapo hasta la mitad de la espalda para no despertarla por querer estar con ella, aunque eso estamos acostumbrados esta vez quiero que se relaje y duerma tranquilamente.

Me levanto y comienzo a hacer cuentas y veo mis finanzas lo que está dando el taller mecánico y lo que se logra comprar vendiendo el departamento, comienzo a imaginar y pensar más engrande y veo el reloj que marcan las cinco de la tarde, me visto por completo y dejo una pequeña nota sobre la cama indicando que voy a comprar comida y la beso en la mejilla y no hace caso, sonrió y me voy del departamento.

Regreso y abro la puerta escucho la televisión en cuanto entro y me apresuro de ir al cuarto para saber si ya Isabella se levantó, o si me dejo esta vez, o que ha pasado, dejo las bolsas en el comedor y entro al cuarto, la veo sentada, tapándose con la sabana nada más viendo la televisión atentamente, voltea y me ve y regresa a la televisión.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?, cuando me desperté esperaba verte aquí y no estabas más que tu nota de que fuiste por comida y no te veo nada—dice molesta sin quitar la mirada de la televisión.

—Fui a la cafetería de siempre que está a tres cuadras, pero tardaron mucho preparando la comida, por eso me tarde y no traigo las bolsas ahora porque las deje en el comedor, no sabía si estabas despierta.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste la televisión? —dice y voltea molesta.

—Si pero aun con la tele prendida te has quedado dormida, así que no sabía si ya querías comer—comento intentando justificarme.

—Esta vez no quería despertar sola, ¿No me pudiste esperar? —dice molesta.

—No quiera tenerte la comida antes pero no lo logre—digo y agacho la mirada.

— ¿Qué trajiste para comer? —pregunta enseguida.

—Ahora lo traigo, sé que cuando despiertas estas hambrienta por eso quería tenértelo antes, ¿Me perdonas?—comento y sonrió.

—No lo creo, solo por lo de la comida porque aún me tienes que explicar algo más—comenta seria y me le quedo viendo y frunzo el ceño no sé de qué me habla—, ¿Te quieres ir con otra a vivir a Hawái? —pregunta más molesta que seria.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? —pregunto intrigado.

—De tu escritorio, de lo quienes escrito hay, por desgracia lo leí, lo siento pero lo hice, lo leí—casi grita histérica.

— ¿Te parece si te lo explico mientras comemos? —pregunto con un toque de esperanza porque muerdo de hambre.

—No explícamelo ahora mismo si es posible—dice y me molesta.

—Ok, me pones nervioso porque no es lo que tú crees—aseguro inmediatamente y me y tuerce los ojos y la boca—, es una idea que tuve es loca y desquiciada porque sé que solo tú tienes 18 y yo 23 y bueno esto dentro de mis planes no estaba y bueno de los tuyos tampoco—comienzo a decir nervioso y Bella solo alza las cejas—, también sé que no te puedo dar lo que tu padre ni lo que James te da pero sé que no quiero que te cases con ese estúpido que va a amargarte la vida así que te quiero proponer que nos escapemos juntos a Hawái a donde quieras no tengo mucho dinero pero si un poco para darte una buena vida, no como la que tienes pero si una buena—comentó todo rápido y viendo hacia el suelo ya que temo por su reacción.

—Por dios—grita en cuanto termino—, pensé que ibas a terminar conmigo y que iba tener que inventar que estaba embarazada para que te quedaras conmigo pero que mejor que no lo tenga que hacer—corre hacia a mí y me abraza—dios Edward me asustaste de verdad, pensé que ya querías a otra chica y no a mí—dice y me besa en la boca.

—No Bella como te lo dije hace rato y te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones de verdad me he enamorado de ti y bueno esto sería posible claro si te quieres fugar conmigo—comento y la sostengo en mis brazos.

—Acepto fugarme contigo solo con una condición—comenta y sonrió y me ve a los ojos—, ¿Cásate conmigo?—casi susurra y me quedo sin palabras—, sé que dirás que somos muy jóvenes y si lo somos pero también lo somos para hacer estupidez como esas, así que yo te pido esto para hacer una estúpida locura total, vámonos a casar a Hawái y haya vivimos lejos de todo, y bueno claro esto es si tú quieres—dice y haga la mirada.

La tomo por el mentón y la hago que me vea a los ojos y el comienzo a besar mientras la acuesto en la cama y la beso más apasionadamente, ella responde pero no con tanta pasión como antes.

—Claro que me caso contigo eso era lo segundo que te iba a decir—comento y ella ríe y sonríe feliz—, quiero que seas la Señora Isabella Masen—comento y sonrió ante la idea.

—Entonces que mejor, nos fugamos, nos casamos, desaparecemos de la faz de la tierra y somos felices lejos de todo esto, y ¿Cuándo lo vamos ha hacer? —comenta enseguida.

—En cuanto quieras—aseguro.

Me sonríe y nos volvemos a besar, hacemos el amor una vez más, me despierto en la madrugada buscándola veo que ya no está y sonrió amargamente mientras veo que hay una nota, me levanto y prendo la luz.

_Edward ya sabes que aunque a mí me encantaría quedarme toda la noche a disfrutar de ti no puedo aunque un tiempo estaremos juntos todas las noches y creo que te hartare y dejaras la habitación pero eso lo veremos en ese momento._

_En estos días no te voy a poder ver, pero dentro de tres días a las cuatro de la mañana te veré en el aeropuerto sala A, te esperare todo el día si es preciso y ya con las maletas listas para irnos de aquí, por favor no me ilusiones a lo estúpido y llega, aunque sea para decirme que no te vas conmigo._

_Tuya Isabella._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas soy yo con una nueva historia, como pueden ver por lo que se dice bueno es una historia basada en los 50's, originalmente mi idea era hacerla en la época actual pero vi Magic City y me llamo la atención escribir sobre esa época, espero que les gusten y me digan que opinen en es muy importante, tratare de actualizar rápido, va a hacer una historia muy apasionada en todos los sentidos y romántica, pero la descubrirán más adelante, ya saben acepto todas las críticas.

Déjenme sus Revees espero contestarlos en el próximo capítulo.

XOXO

BEre.

—


End file.
